Kid Phoenix
Kid Phoenix is a professional wrestler, actor, author, and songwriter, currently active on TNA iMPACT, As the Enforcer for DOA, Jake Skate. Wrestling career THE BEGINNING - LSW The Kid started out his career at LSW, as a carefree and humoprous character, who liked to have fun in the ring. He had quickly established a cult following, regardless of the fact that he was only placed in low to mid-card matches, with the exception of his short-lived stint, as Hardcore Champion. Kid would later team up with Neek "The Greek", forming the tag team "Greek Connection", which earned him two tag team title runs. WWE DAMAGE - ROH With Kid being away from the ring for a whole year, his arrival to ROH, was marked with two consecutive losses. He began feeling inadequate, and fell into depression. During this time, his carefree and humorous gimmic, had changed. He would often appear gloomy, with messy hair, and an unattended beard, and would often question his own abilities, referring to himself as "The Master of Disaster", a derivative of the nickname given to him by friends due to his clumsiness. This stage in his life ended, once he became ROH Pure Champion, thus regaining his confidence. FIRST RUN WITH TNA When Kid was forced to drop the ROH Pure title, and got drafted to TNA, his attitude reverted to his old carefree gimmic, but with the important difference that he had now set out to prove himself, by openly challenging heel superstars, most notably Johnny Death and Shane Hunt, with who he started a heated feud, which culminated once Kid defeated Shane Hunt to become the new X-Division Champion. He is up to this day, the longest reigning X-Division Champion in TNA history, holding the title for 135 days. During this era, Kid would appear more intense inside the ring. DOUBLE CHAMPION At Wrestlemania, Kid Phoenix became the first person, to simultaneously hold the X-Division, and WWE titles. After his historic victory, his attitude once again changed. He was more focused than ever, and he didn't kid around in the ring as much, while still being a fan-favorite. During this Era, Kid Phoenix began dating Impact knockout, Tiami tyler, and also began using a new finishing move, the "Teen falcon", which was a top rope diving elbow drop. Later, the Kid would modify this move, adding a frog splash motion before landing in the elbow drop, thus paying tribute to Eddie Guerrero. MOVE TO ECW After Loosing his WWE title to Mr. Kennedy at Lockdown, the Kid was traded to ECW, taking the X-Division title with him. This marked Kid's difficult, but successful transition to a the hardcore style of wrestling. The white and blue became replaced by black and white, and the Kid introduced a new look, consisting of a scruffy beard and a buzz cut. On some occasions, he even appeared with small amounts of face paint, usually over one eye. RETIREMENT AND RETURN TO iMPACT Deciding to pursue an acting career, Kid soon retired from wrestling, to concentrate on making Hollywood movies. Even though his tenure as an actor was very successful, Kid soon realized that his true calling, still lay in pro-wrestling. After winning three slammy awards, and being inducted to the Hall of Fame, Kid returned to the ring, as an active superstar, reverting to his old fun loving, smart-mouthed gimmic, but with somewhat more mature undertones. TNA ENFORCER On the first show of iMPACT under the TNA flag, it was announced that Jake Skate would be returning as the new DOA. On the same night, Kid Phoenix announced that he would be assuming a new role, as Enforce for Jake Skate, thus stepping away from full-time in ring competition. Under his new capacity, the Kid adopted the Cobra Clutch Submission, as a secondary finisher. Personal life Kid Phoenix has starred in a number of films, and has appeared as a guest on varius TV series, such as "Bloody Bride" where he has an occurring role. He has also released a studio album, which received mixed reviews, and is the author of the best selling novel, "Goldenboy". He was romantically involved with ECW Vixen Tiami Tyler, they have recently announced their separation, due to career related factors. Kid is currently single. In Wrestling Signiture and finishing moves FINISHERS: -Teen Falcon (Diving Frog Splash Elbow Drop) - Current -Cobra Clutch - Current -Shen O.D. (chokehold STO, or Sitout Chokeslam) 1999-2005 SIGNATURES: M.I.J. (Made In Japan - Wrist Clutch Exploder Suplex) Super Kick Pain Train (Slingshot Forearm Drop)- up to 2005 Sidewinder (Black Hole Slam) Spider Suplex (Usually followed by the Teen Falcon) Kid Cutter (Regal Cutter - wrist clutch neckbreaker) Flight O' The Phoenix (Diving Body Splash) Tiger Suplex Championships and Accomplishments -X-Division Champion - WWE Champion -ROH Pure Champion -First Person to Hold the WWE and X-Division Title at the same Time. -Top of the Power 25 list (16-20/03/09) -Top of the Power 25 list (23-27/03/09) (Second Week in a row) -Top of the Power 25 list (WC: 30/03/09) (Third Week in a row) -Remained Undefeated on Monday Night Impact up to his trade to ECW -Longest Reigning X-Division champion - 135 days 01/15/2009-05/31/2009 (surpassing Shane Hunt's run of 92 days) -Remained Undefeated on ECW until his retirement. -Received 3 Slammy Awards during the 2009 ceremony (Face Superstar of the Year, Most Inspiring Tough Enough Graduate of the Year, male Feud of the Year: Kid Phoenix Vs Mr.Kennedy) -Was inducted in the 2009 Hall of Fame Theme Songs "I dare you" by Shinedown - Current "Higher" By Creed - up to 2006